


日向创的新年

by Ainhoya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpra 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainhoya/pseuds/Ainhoya
Summary: 一句话简介：是狛枝跟喝醉的日向的FP
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 6





	日向创的新年

鲜血顺着苍白的脸颊缓缓滴落。  
他放下手中的枪，面无表情地俯视倒在地上的男人。  
“Game Over……Mr.Lukcy.”

狛枝刚按下回车键就听见身后传来奇怪的声音。  
他疑惑地盯着玄关大门。  
有人在猛烈转动门把手试图打开这扇门，但是失败了。  
狛枝站在门后悠悠哉哉地抱着手，等到对面没有动静之后才解除安全锁拉开大门。  
门后，穿着西装的爱人冲他露出了一个亮晶晶的笑容，张开双臂直接扑了过来：“凪斗！”  
“等等……”狛枝被他身上的味道熏得皱起眉头，“你喝醉了？”  
“啊？”日向的声音听起来有点含糊不清。  
“‘啊’个头啊，”狛枝忍着强烈的酒气把他从自己身上扒下来，“为什么在公司的新年会喝成这样，你究竟还想不想跟我一起跨年了？”  
日向微微偏着脑袋看着狛枝，看上去好像在认真听他说话，但是一点反应都没有。  
狛枝重重地叹了口气。  
始作俑者完全察觉不到他低落的情绪，一脸痴笑地伸出手：“凪斗~抱抱~”  
“臭死了，别靠过来！”  
明明是与平日相差无几的音量，日向却被唬住了，像个做错事的孩子一样眼巴巴地望着狛枝，望着望着，眼泪就噼里啪啦地掉下来了。  
“凪斗……你不要我了吗……”  
狛枝：“…………”  
好巧不巧，邻居大妈散步归来，把这一幕看在了眼里，她一边开门一边往对面看，关门前还不忘叮嘱一句：  
“夫夫俩有什么话好好说，主说温柔可以化解一切矛盾哟。”  
——为什么搞得好像是他的错一样啊？  
狛枝有些无奈地把日向拉回屋内，刚关上门一回头，对方已经不见踪影，沙发后面露出一根瑟瑟发抖的呆毛。  
“…………”  
狛枝走到日向身边，对方用公文包挡住了自己的脸，继续装成沙发。  
他无情地把日向手里的公文包抢走，日向惊呼一声，瑟瑟发抖地用手捂住头顶的呆毛。  
“……你在干什么啊，”狛枝一阵头痛，伸手想把爱人捞起来，“快点起来，不洗澡今晚不准上床。”  
日向霍地睁大眼睛，果断拍掉了狛枝的手。  
“放开我！莫诺美所说的话我是不会相信的！”  
“谁是莫诺美啊！”  
吐槽归吐槽，当惯了家里蹲的狛枝是没有自信把一个体格跟他相等的男子强行脱光带进浴室的。  
不过对象是日向创的话，倒是有一个办法可以试试。  
他扔下企图与沙发合为一体的日向走进卧室，不一会就把道具拿了出来。  
果不其然，日向君在听见塑料包装盒被拆开的声音时就被吸引了。  
狛枝把东西拿在手上晃了晃：“怎么样，想要吗？”  
日向的喉结动了一下，双眸紧紧锁定着狛枝的手，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
狛枝露出胜利的微笑。  
必杀·草饼色诱之术  
自前年日向没日没夜拿草饼当零嘴吃坏好几颗牙齿之后，狛枝就严格控制了他的草饼摄取量，不过这个不学乖的家伙还是自己偷偷摸摸藏了几盒草饼——这些，当然瞒不过狛枝的眼睛。  
成功把日向骗进浴室里，狛枝终于把草饼投喂给他。  
日向一口就吧唧完了草饼，还不知足地伸出绯红的舌头，缠上了狛枝白皙修长的手指。  
狛枝连忙把手抽回来，并赏了日向一个手刀。  
日向委屈巴巴地捂着毛绒绒的脑袋：“……嘤。”  
狛枝选择无视，并开始脱他的衣服。  
不知道是不是因为摄取了糖分，日向的情绪稳定下来，他呆呆地看着低头解自己腰带的狛枝。  
“凪斗……”  
“为什么偏偏只有这个时候才愿意喊我的名字啊。”  
日向没有回答，双手放在狛枝的脑袋上，揉揉揉。  
“……喂，”感觉到自己的头发正在用更奇怪的方式伸展开，狛枝有些不快地抬起头，“住手啊。”  
话音未落，额头上就被“啾”了一下。  
那点不快就这样消失在日向的微笑之中。  
狛枝轻声叹息，松开手，任由皮带拉着裤子掉落在地。  
“这可是你自找的。”

淋浴喷头源源不断地喷出热水，淋在日向身上，一身饱含力量的健康肌肉散发出匀润的水光。  
他紧紧贴在瓷砖墙壁上，唇间溢出不知所措的低喘。  
“呜……”  
狛枝抬起眼皮，瞄了他一眼，用舌头轻轻戳弄着铃口。  
“舒服吗？”  
回应他的是一阵颤抖。  
狛枝用手指轻轻在囊袋上画圈。  
“乖乖站好，待会会让你更舒服的哦。”  
这么说着，手指顺着缝隙探到了私密处，借助水的滋润滑了进去，在柔软的肠肉上摩挲着，寻找弱点。  
日向因为紧张而瑟缩了一下，却把自己的前端送入敌人口中，狛枝将他的整根吞入，借助咽喉的收缩刺激前端，同时往后穴探入第二根手指。  
“啊……啊……”带有情色意味的呻吟不由自主地从日向口中泄出，他有些紧张地抓住了在自己腿间卖力运动的白色脑袋，“不要……”  
第三根手指毫不留情地挤了进去。  
被扩张开的小穴里发出粘腻的水声，他能清晰地感受到狛枝骨节分明的手指在其中旋转、套弄，然后突然按住敏感的那点发力，同时炙热的舌头缠住了口中的分身，开始吮吸。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”  
伸展躯体尖叫的同时，日向在狛枝口中释放了出来，高潮的余韵化作热潮飘上脸颊。  
始作俑者从他腿间抬起头，不知足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“日向君……接下来的事情你已经做好觉悟了吧？”

拥吻着倒在柔软的床被上，狛枝对爱人丰腴的胸脯上下其手，一只手掐着乳头亵玩，另一只手托起结实的臀部。  
“扩张也做了，稍微粗暴点直接进去也可以吧。”他已经蓄势待发了。  
从刚刚起就很老实的日向突然挣扎起来。  
“等等……你不会到这个时候才说不要吧？”  
“莫、莫诺美……”  
“所以说莫诺美是什么啊。”  
日向的目光直勾勾地锁定了床头柜，狛枝在他热烈的视线下拉开了那个抽屉。  
一盒粉得刺眼的避孕套静静地躺在那里，盒子上印着个抛媚眼的奇怪兔子logo，还带有一句少女字体的宣传语：  
轻薄顺滑到让你怀疑人生的莫诺美魔法避孕套啾！  
狛枝：“…………”  
日向用双手环住狛枝的脖子，在上面“啾”地亲了一下。  
“新年礼物~”他笑着说道。  
“究竟是什么时候放进去的啊，调皮鬼，”狛枝伸手掐了掐日向红彤彤的脸蛋，“不过既然是你希望的，老公当然要满足了。”

朝阳伴随着强烈的头疼在逐渐清晰的意识中一并升起。  
日向哼了一声，慢慢坐起来。  
“终于醒了啊。”狛枝就坐在他身边，抱着笔记本电脑狂敲不止。  
呆毛君应声倒在他腿上，看着屏幕上的文字。  
“这个……不是那个你卡了好久的续作吗？”  
“是啊，”狛枝揉了揉他的脑袋，“最近把它翻了出来打算写完，毕竟是跟你的定情电影嘛。”  
“结局定好了？”日向换了一个更舒服的姿势。  
“嗯，”狛枝笑着点头，“比起这个，早餐想吃什么，还是继续‘莫诺美’？”  
“……已经跨年了，那个梗能不能让它过去！”  
“啊，真希望每年新年都跟日向君‘莫诺美’啊。”  
“狛枝！”


End file.
